(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention generally relates to compression spring systems and more particularly to a compression spring assembly including a polymer spring element for use in a dispensing pump.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dispensing pumps for various liquids, lotions, gels, etc. are known in the art. They generally comprise a body portion which is seated on the neck of a container, a co-acting nozzle portion which slides relative to the body portion, and a spring structure which biases the co-acting nozzle portion to its normal rest position. To dispense the material in the container, the user manually depresses the nozzle which forces the material from the inside of the body portion outwardly through the nozzle. When the nozzle is released, the spring forces the nozzle portion back to its normal resting position. Most of the pump system components are typically formed from polymer materials, with the exception of the spring, which is typically formed from metal. The plastic components are easily recyclable. However, the presence of the metal spring in the pump assemblies has been found to impede or slow the recycling process due to the need to separate the metal spring from the other plastic components. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for all plastic spring systems for use in various devices such as dispensing pumps.